


One Hundred Percent Success Kaitou Claude

by AniManGa19930



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thief, Claude, has sent another notification. This time, his target is "The Departing Swallow" owned by the road racer, Imaizumi. Will the inspector Abe, and his subordinates manage to catch the mischievous thief? hibatsuna thief AU crossover fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Percent Success Kaitou Claude

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was an interesting crossover idea, so here it is!
> 
> if you are confused... this fic featuring :
> 
> imaizumi and onoda from yowapeda, abe and mihashi from oofuri, kageyama and hinata from haikyuu, kai and aichi from cardfight vanguard, and hibari and tsuna from hitman reborn. yes they are all my otps~ nn? will more appear? we will see~
> 
> warning! unbeta-ed, ooc-ness, crazy AU crossover!
> 
> writing the tags in ao3 will be the death of me orz

**Wednesday, 5:43 pm, Imaizumi residence**

Bright and lively, those are the atmosphere that has been surrounding the big mansion where the famous road racer, Imaizumi Shunsuke, lived at since this morning. Police cars were parked in the front yard as security were tightened and officers were assigned to their respectfully posts. It went without saying; the residents of the mansions became even busier due to the action. The owner of the mansion was pretty much disturbed by the commotion, as well as the noise.

"YOU! Did you make sure to set all the traps?!" Once again, the bark of the responsible police inspector was heard throughout the mansion. No doubt, the yelled-at officer was trembling on his feet as he confirmed his duty.

Imaizumi finally arose from his seat to approach the ravenet police, politely hiding his displeasure of the entire fuss, "Inspector Abe, I am grateful that you take so much thought about this. But maybe, you don't need to be so tense." He couldn't even count how many traps were laid on this noon just for their mission.

The inspector scoffed before crossing his arms with a frown marring on his face, "Tense? Imaizumi-san, I'm sure you're aware who we are about to deal with."

The road racer moved his eyes to the side, glancing slightly at a piece of art that was hanging on the wall; a beautiful paint of a golden swallow flying from a small pond with green nature surrounding the entirety –a famous painting from a renowned artist named Giotto. Indeed, the painting has apparently caught the eye of recently famous thief, Claude. Ten days after purchasing said item, delivered to his bedroom's windowsill was a notice from the thief claiming his intention to steal the art, and tonight was the promised day.

Worry began to bite down on him. Imaizumi was never a fan of arts or anything, but it was a fact he didn't buy the piece of art because of its popularity or the money value, it was simply because he likes it. That was all the reason why he decided to cooperate with the police even though he didn't like to make such a big fuss.

"Are things going to be okay?" With his anxiety coming back, he began to doubt the success of their operation. Afterall Kaitou Claude has a 100% probability of stealing for all the items he set his eyes on.

Inspector Abe tapped his fingers on his arms impatiently, clearly the man was also thinking about their success. "It's hard to say," the tall man admitted, "because as fact goes, we've never caught him, that's why he is still out and about."

Knowing he had cause growing worry on his citizens, the ravenet coughed and added, "but exactly because of that, in my own judgment, I have decided to increase our manpower."

As if on cue, a certain brunet ran up to him and quickly did a salute before taking on his position, "S-Sir," the man began shyly.

Abe returned the salute before patting the shorter man's shoulder for comfort, "Calm down, Mihashi. Don't be so tense or you'll trip."

Mihashi, the vice inspector, fidgeted a bit but slowly regained his composure thanks to his partner's consideration. "Y-Yes, thank you, Abe-kun… I mean, Inspector."

"Don't mind the formality. Anyway, have they arrived?"

The other nodded before gesturing for another people to enter the scene; two young lads in tow, bowing in respect.

"Detective Kageyama, Assistant Detective Hinata, I'm glad to have you two joining us," the inspector eyed the two rather inexperienced personnel silently.

It was obvious these two had never handled seemingly large operation case seeing they were too tense.

"Thank you, sir! We hope to become useful! Please tell us what to do!" Abe was almost blown away by two's outburst.

_So it wasn't anxious, they are excited._

"Such enthusiasm," he heard another voice joining their conversation and turned to follow the source.

A brunet, with a smiling bluenet, was approaching with a note in hand.

"And you are?" The inspector eyed the two suspiciously. Judging from their attire it was obvious it wasn't someone from their groups, and he remembered all of his subordinates' faces.

Being the only one recognizing the two intruders, Imaizumi was quick to give an explanation, "they are the private detectives I hired. Kai Toshiki and his partner, Sendou Aichi."

Abe frowned in displeasure, "Imaizumi-san, you should have consult these kind of things with us beforehand," it bothered him to know there was an intruder in his plan and he needs to have the operation successful. Beside him, Mihashi had sensed his rising anger and was trying (and badly failed) to stop him from blowing up.

"I-I'm sorry I was the one who suggested Imaizumi-kun to call them," another unfamiliar voice piped in.

"And who is this now?" Abe was getting more irritated by second with the numbers of unfamiliar faces.

Imaizumi stood in front of the new face protectively, "he is my friend, officer. And he can enter the mansion any time he wants."

The small bespectacled ravenet behind the road racer was bowing shyly, "I-I'm the reporter, Onoda Sakamichi."

On cue, a vein popped on Abe's limited patience, "a reporter? I told you, a reporter can't be on scene!" Said man squeaked at the inspector's rising volume. Even the vice inspector was fidgeting behind, unsure what to do, lest he was caught on his partner's fury as well.

However, the owner of the mansion would have nothing on the man's protest, "Sakamichi is my friend. He can enter my house if I permit him so."

"Imaizumi-san! Do you understand your situation?!" WHY? Why all the targeted people would never understand?! All he instructed was simply do not have unauthorized people on the scene! Was it so hard to follow?!

Looking back on the clock and his watch, Kageyama was brave to actually interrupt his superior, "Inspector, you haven't told Hinata's and my assigned spot." Even his partner, Hinata was gawking at his braveness.

Clearly on rage and wasn't in the mood to give explanation, the tall inspector spared a glance at his partner, "Mihashi! You tell them!" and then back on questioning the Mansion owner.

Obediently, Mihashi followed the order and began instructing the two newbie. "For now, you two please make sure to understand the traps laid around, and then take your position in the middle of this room until the notice hours…," when a map of the traps was about to be given to the other two, a hand shout out and interrupted.

"Wait a minute," slowly Kai released his grip on the surprised officer and drew back to his partner's side.

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Abe also turned around and approached his team. "What happened?"

Instead of explaining, Kai just glanced away, hence it was left to his partner, Aichi to do their job. "Inspector, I heard the thief is good at disguising as people."

The statement lightened a big bulb on the officer's mind, and Abe was quick to switch on his thinking mode. "That's true."

Stretching on his partner's cheek, as well as his own, Aichi smiled and continued on, "that's why we have to make sure everyone is their real self. Giving out the map where the traps are hidden easily is a careless move, officer." The bluenet finished, content to be able to prove Kai's and his originality.

Acknowledging the private detectives' reasoning, Abe instructed everyone –including officers outside, to test everyone's ingenuity, of course including the owner of the art piece, Imaizumi. No one was excluded. After making sure, no one cheeks were ripped and showing another person, everyone was dutifully assigned back to their post.

With the situation was finally under the control, the room fell to deep quiet and calmness.

It was exactly three minutes left before the promised time.

Abe and Mihashi were standby on their position, not moving an inch from the painting's side, but still oversaw all the room. Kageyama and Hinata were fidgeting on their position –ready for some action, but nevertheless obeyed the orders and stayed on alert. Some officers were assigned to each corner of the rooms and four on the door. Kai and Aichi were told to stay with Imaizumi and Onoda by the right side window, casually noting any difference they could spot.

Everyone glanced slightly at their own wristwatches and at the wall clock. Few seconds… three seconds left…

"Greetings, dear policemen and my target, _Departing Swallow_ , _"_ a singing voice suddenly echoed throughout the room in a loud volume.

Even while covering his numb ears, Abe didn't falter on his position and still managed to order all his men to not forget their duty.

The voice continued on his melodically loud song, "I have come as promised to pick up my swallow. Let's do this without regret, shall we?"

Right on cue, suddenly a shot was heard and the room was followed by entire darkness –even to the garden outside. With nothing to help their sight, the off-guard officers began to make a ruckus and falter on the position, their Inspector's order fell on deaf ears to the commotion.

With his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, Abe did the first thing in his mind and reached for the pointed corner of the painting. That way, if the art was moved he could notice. However not a second later, the light was back on and everyone began to notice a man in black suit with a mask hanging by the left side window carrying a wrapped big rectangular item.

Everyone in the premise quickly recognized the man was the thief they need to catch and scrambled to reach for him however the thief was an agile one and already jumped over to the roof.

"Bye bye, Inspector-san, and Imaizumi-san, thanks for purchasing the painting," and with that black-suits man glided through the sky with a smile hidden in the mask and the policemen cursing below him.

Abe almost threw the map that has crumbled on his grip out of his frustration, but seeing the scared look of Mihashi, he thought better of himself and simply turning to Imaizumi, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry we've failed." Again. Goddamnit Kaitou Claude.

Imaizumi was still confused on what the hell has happened and was partly very disappointed with how it was turn out. "What does this mean? I thought you were all in here to stop it from happ…" The words were quickly drowned out of his mouth as a hand clutched to his side. Warily, he slowly turned and faced with sparkly-eyes of Onoda.

"Did you see that? Did you see that, Imaizumi-kun?" Excitement was clear on the bespectacled guy, "He really appeared! I clearly saw Kaitou Claude! And did you see? He really did successfully steal the painting… Ah! I'm sorry… I shouldn't be this happy… it was yours…"

Coughing to himself, Imaizumi patted his friend's head in reassurance and, again, paid attention to the police inspector, "well, whatever happens happened."

Whatever happens happened?! Abe is having none of that! The painting was stolen right under… well more exactly, right above him! He didn't even notice when the painting was taken!

"Sir! Reporting, sir!" It was the detective, Kageyama, slightly looking confused.

Noticing there was something odd, Abe nodded and inquired the man to continue.

"Assistant Detective Hinata, my partner, is nowhere to be seen."

The report alerted not only Abe, Kai and Aichi immediately rushed to the younger officer with bewildered faces.

Not a second later, an officer rushed inside the room with a certain brunet followed in tow in his underwear, "Inspector! We found assistant detective Hinata tied in one of the servant's room!"

"KAGEYAMA, THE ME ISN'T ME!" The loud voice of the previously-captured men declared while rushing to his partner.

The circumstance finally sunk on the everyone presented in the room. No wonder the thief was quick to get the target.

Even Kai and Aichi regretfully reevaluated the information and thought on their previous strategy, "So the thief can still disguise even without a fake skin."

Abe was gripping his knuckles tightly, enraged by the new piece of information, while Mihashi was worrying on what they should write on their write for yet another failure. "Ahh… ahh… Commissioner Hibari will bite us to death, again."

* * *

Eyes wary and sneaky steps, a certain man was watching for anyone following him before stepping further into a forest. His ring was glowing as he whispered out a certain word and soon a camouflaged door was open and he quickly step aside, carefully carrying the big item in his arms.

When he was finally inside the secret hideout, he finally gave on his knees and sprawled on the floor, letting out a big sigh of relief.

Thankfully, it was another success mission.

His clothes had changed from black suits to common shirts and shorts to avoid followers, even though he knew it would be hard to hide the item in his arms.

He was just about to stand, up and about when faint footsteps were heard and a pair of slippers came onto view, "Welcome back," he heard a deep yawning voice followed.

Slowly he raised his head and smiled at the greeting man in front of him, "I'm home."

"You took so long that I fell asleep," the welcoming ravenet picked up the item left on the floor and unwrapped it. Carefully, he rose the item to his face, studying it. "So this is the _Departing Swallow_ your grandfather did."

The brunet began straightening up and stretching out his muscles, "Yeah. One of the missing originals. How many are left?"

"For the ones known, there are four left. The _Sorrowful Skylark_ is still unknown, and there are more we haven't indentified."

Groaning on his list of job, the brunet began to dread on his days. "At the very least, Hibari-san… what's with the number of polices assigned to my case? It is too many!"

Said man smirked and began to take away the art, his partner following behind, "but it was easy to blend in, right?"

"Well, that's true! But I was really worried when they were trying to stretch each other's cheeks to find me."

Hibari raised his eyebrow in amusement. His subordinates were doing that? Such a thing to see. "Does it matter? Now you don't need to use the disguise skin." There. Now the painting is tucked safely in the collection room.

"Well yeah… I was surprised that no one noticed I wasn't the real Hinata guy. I was pretty worried he would catch a cold so I dropped him in the servant's room."

Always too kind, his little thief.

Having enough of his lover's ramble and feeling another yawn threatening again, Hibari abruptly carried the younger man on his shoulder and headed on their room.

"H-Hibari-san?!"

"Stop worrying about my subordinates. I can't sleep here too because it was too cold."

"What's wrong with our blanket?"

Hibari's answer was a simple second of glares to shut his boyfriend up.

The night was wrapped peacefully for the thief and his lover, the police commissioner, as they snuggled soundly inside their bed.

"Oh by the way, don't be too hard on your subordinates. I think the one named Abe was pretty good. If I didn't get the traps map…"

"Tsunayoshi, shut up and sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> there some characters i forgot to add so hahaha maybe or not i will continue this... depends on people's reaction too. i mean this is one confusing fic XD
> 
> for everyone who is confused, it is :
> 
> commissioner! hibari x thief! tsuna who are actually partner in crime
> 
> inspector! abe x vice inspector! mihashi
> 
> detective! kageyama x ass. detective! hinata
> 
> road racer (no-change yeah :v) imaizumi x reporter! onoda
> 
> private detective!kaichi
> 
> Claude is from cloudy (because sky covered by clouds is cloudy).


End file.
